Romeo, Romeo, Who Are You, Romeo?
by Rinji-Mironerru
Summary: Keita Ito has yet another wonderful adventure in this bishounen world at BL school. Keitax undecided  Who knows who he'll end up with? Perhaps you might have an idea. Rating will become more explicit in later chapters!


Romeo, Romeo, Who Are You Romeo?

_Far, far away in a mystical land filled with bishies, there was a boy named Keita Ito. Everyday Keita would Frolic the fields without a care-_

"What? I don't frolic! I'm a man for god's sake!"

_He frolics through the fields, when suddenly an evil wolf named Kazuki Endo snuck up on him._

Kazuki stares at the mysterious voice, finding it hard to believe that the strange female's voice is controlling his actions. "W-wait. Why am I the wolf?"

"Kazuki is that you?"

_Shut up, I'm telling the story here._

"This is hardly a story at all." The man wearing a bonnet and dress while carrying a herding stick readjusted his glasses.

Kazuki and Keita gawked at him," Hideyuki!"

_Stop it! Let me continue with the story!_

"What kind of bull are you trying to pull? This wouldn't pass for a story even if it wanted to."

The three existing characters cried in unison the king's name. He wore tattered overalls which were torn in places, revealing his toned skin underneath.

"You damned pervert author!"

_The mysterious voice sighs," Let's just get on with the show..."_

The four men turn and point at you," Moral of the story is to never claim what's not yours, yours!"  
>_<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters belonging to the series Gakuen Heaven by Higuri Yuu (correct me if I'm wrong on the mangaka's name!)

Sweat drenched his neck, creating a disturbingly moist feeling as he jolted right and left. Eyes slightly opened, hand reaching out into thin air only to grasp nothing and return back to his side, he laid there, wondering where he was and why his room appeared so foreign.

At that moment, Keita remembered that he had recently transferred into Bell Liberty. However, he couldn't recall yesterday's events leading up to the dream that he was sure became integrated from reality to his conscience. Instinctively, his hand reached behind his neck and wiped off the sweat as he wobbled onto his feet and made towards the closest wall, leaning against its cool solidness.

He glanced out at the invasion of searing sunlight through his shut window and stood in respite as the cool air from the vents circulated once more. His feeble body began to shift and immediately pulled him down with great force. The carpet had never been as comfortable as it was now.

He laid there in reverie, attempting to stimulate the dream and recall its events, yet the frustrating aspect of losing the thought as soon as it manifested defeated him and left him slump on the ground in annoyance.

"Gah, somebody kill me now," a threatening screech from brakes psyched him," Or at least tell me what today's date is," he chuckled nervously.

A lifeless limb of his treasured companion dangled from the open zipper of his suit case as if someone inspected or rummaged through it. It beckoned him over as if pleading for Keita to release him from this torturous machine. A knock on the door sent adrenaline rushing through his veins.

No one must find out about his secret companion.

"Keita, are you awake?"

A gentle kick sent the door swinging half-heartedly only to be pushed by the back of the concerned neighbor. The man turned around to initiate inspection of the room for a body, but was disappointed when he only saw an unkempt bed. Kazuki placed the tray on the night stand and properly removed the sheets and folding the blankets.

"These sheets are slightly damp. I wonder what was going on."

His hand drew closer to the handle of the closet door and at that moment, a small shudder rattled it. With muscles tense and curiosity growing, he opened the door.

Keita tumbled once over and fled into the closet, successfully hiding his stuffed animal but was confronted face with another dilemma as Kazuki stepped in and called out his name. The residue of the adrenaline ceased to course through his veins as Kazuki folded the blanket and reached out for the closet's handle.

It was futile to feign innocence, so, Keita plopped his body over his suit case and relaxed his muscles to the best of his efforts. The closet's cool air was no match to the stings of heat from Kazuki's hand to his waist. Growing increasingly uncomfortable, Keita softly gasped as the hand multiplied and pressed against his forehead and stomach.

He was lifted up into an upright position, but his act was no longer a pretense as he sat with his eyes shut and limbs loosely placed just like a doll.

_"I wonder why he was out of bed."_

Kazuki lifted the limp body over his back, seeing no other solution or appropriate resting place for Keita to rest.

"Guess you can come to my room," he smiled at the boy as if anticipating a tea party with all of his dolls at a later time.

His cell phone vibrated and rang furiously, fumbling in his hands before he could answer.

"Yes?"

_"Chairman, we need you at your office to handle some important documents regarding the New Year and school regulations. Have you prepared your speech yet for the newcomers?"_

"Ah, yeah. I'm on my way."

He ended the call and opened the door to his simple room.

"Just stay here as long as you want. I've got to go so sleep well," he closed the door silently and walked down the corridor.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Tetsuya?"

_"...Hey! Mr. Chairman. How are things?"_

"Good, good. Could you do me a favor?"

The student council president sat in his chair, abhorring the amount of work he had to go through. Rather than working diligently, he reclined into the chair and stared out the window. The vice-president was annoyed at the lack of effort but wasn't surprised that (King) was not working, again.

"One of these days you'll have a load of work to do, and I won't be here to help you out."

The president's droopy eyes glanced in disbelief at his bluff," Yeah, yeah. You always say that but you're here every day, Hide."

Hideyuki readjusted his glasses which gleamed menacingly as he muttered through the furious shifting of papers," Someday-"

The melody of a ring tone boomed from the president's desk. Tetsuya answered jovially as if the voice on the other end of the phone was an old friend.

"Hello?"

_"_Hey, Tetsuya?"

The president grinned, glancing at Hideyuki before turning his chair around.

"Hey! Mr. Chairman. How are things?"

_"Good, good. Could you do me a favor?"_

After some explaining, Tetsuya obliged, getting up to leave for his task before Hideyuki reminded him of his own duties.

"Where do you think you're going? You haven't even touched a document on your desk."

Tetsuya grinned, "It's a top-secret mission! Later Hide!"

Before he could protest, the over-sized kid was out of sight.

He sighed in disappointment finishing the last of the paperwork,_" _What am I going to do with you?"

_The faint sound of the voices from the television made its way towards Keita's fortress. He was bundled up in a cocoon of blankets, ears perking up to catch what the news reporters were saying._

"... and this just in! The swine flu epidemic has made its way to Japan. The horrid disease originated from Mexico made its way across the U.S border and overseas to our beloved islands! ..."

_"Swine Flu huh? Sounds dangerous..."_

Keita began to hallucinate. Before him was a flying pig with angel wings, snorting in his direction before descending upon his bed. It sneezed before digging underneath his blankets, covering him with slimy liquids.

_"Welcome-_oink_- to Bell Liberty Keita! I'm Sawain Faru, your guardian pig!"_

_"Sawain...Faru? Why are you here?"_

_"That's an easy one," the over-sized piece of bacon oinked before the watch on its right hoof began beeping," Oops, looks like we're out of time."_

_"What the- Get off me! What is this?"_

Keita jolted up and unconsciously clenched onto the man whom had been waiting patiently.

"Finally, you're awake! A few more minutes and it looked like you were going to wet yourself!" The king jeered and softly yet firmly eased Keita's hand away from his shirt. He was quite worried by the fact that the kid perspired in an air conditioned room.

"Since you passed out yesterday, you haven't officially begun to attend your appropriate classes. So, you have until tomorrow to get things going. This school has its rules too," he paused," We can spend all day today introducing you to everyone."

Keita rubbed his damp forehead against the sheets, falling down towards the bed as he thought of ways to cope with the situation. It was true that he felt better, but as he dwelt on the dream, he couldn't help but consider himself to be a vessel for the swine flu.

"I-uh, was wondering-"

The president threw a towel over his head," you're fine, I checked your temperature and it's nothing unusual—probably just freshman's anxiety."

Keita nodded," Ah, thanks. So," he averted his gaze down to the sheets," would you mind if I asked you something?"

"Go for it." The president stood patiently.

"Uh- um, well. This school is Bell Liberty, and it's famous for its prestigious students, and what I wanted to know was why I had been given a full-paid scholarship to attend here? I'm not really that great..."

Tetsuya covered his smirk with his hand, finally responding," Everyone's unique in their own way. You must be really talented but you just don't know it."

Those words infused him with a trace of confidence and repairing his damaged self-esteem. The student council president waited outside as he dressed into his uniform. Keita wasn't used to tying old-fashioned ties, for his school had moved on to the new clip-on ties made to convenience the lives of those who do not have the luxury of wasting time.

"Uh-um, just a minute!" Keita's hands were in constant motion to tie then untie, to fix, and then readjust, and to conquer this beast. The door opened and Tetsuya offered his services with a smile.

"I-I'm sorry about this." The young man fixated his gaze onto the wall in shame.

"Don't worry about it. It's not that big of a deal." And with a final tug the tie neatly fell into place.

"Y-yeah, you're right. Thank you." Keita's eyes gleamed with joy as he looked up at Tetsuya.

A large hand was placed on his head and the older man laughed," Alright so let's get going."

"Mhm."

_A/N Eehehehe I realize that this story isn't that "creative" but I'd feel out of place to continue things the way the original mangaka intended and, considering that there are many arcs and outcomes for this story, I thought it'd be alright to make my own! In case any of you confused by the title I've decided to make this just as flexible as the game in that he could end up with anyone! 33333_

_To be continued…_


End file.
